


Couldn't be more in love.

by Mikewaters



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikewaters/pseuds/Mikewaters
Summary: more angst : / Mike is sad
Relationships: Scott Favor/Mike Waters
Kudos: 18





	Couldn't be more in love.

Mike curled his knees up to his chest, his back flat against the side of the bath as he breathed in Scott's scent from his jumper he wore,it was a little big. Mike wrapped his arms around himself as he sobbed, he had seen the way Scott looked at Carmella,he knew Scott loved her more than him,even if it was only temporary. She was beautiful. Mike had never been beautiful. She was an angel and mike was the gum stuck to the end of Scott's boots.   
He wiped his nose and stood up to face himself in the mirror. Someone else was staring back at him, someone sad,thin..alone. He knew Scott would be back any minute, knew he'd see his red eyes and cheeks and hold him tight, his best friend, knew he'd comfort him. Aw, Mikey don't cry well find your Mom. But Mike didn't want his Mom, didn't need her like he needed Scott. If only Scott wanted him back, loved him,needed him too. He had to leave, all he did was drag Scott down, hold him back. He couldn't stay here, couldn't be the one waiting around for Scott when Scott didn't want him. He was gonna go, but then the bedroom door clicks open and Mike is willing to be anything Scott needs, as long as scott doesn't leave. He could take a few more tears, and when Scott leaves again he's fine.  
Alone again, heartbroken, forgotten,but fine, always fine.


End file.
